La Familia Potter
by Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lily y James eligieran al Señor Oscuro?, ¿si Dumbledore los vendiera con tal de conseguir un arma?, ¿Qué pasaría si, en lugar de almacenar un trozo de alma, lo que Harry consiguió esa noche era mucho más grande?, ¿Qué pasaría si la Familia Potter se realzara mucho más fuerte pero mucho más diferente que antes?. Pasen y Descúbranlo
1. Chapter 1

Gryffindor y Slytherin

Casas que desde su fundación han sido enemigas de muerte

Sus miembros no se soportaban entre si

Siempre tenían conflictos entre ellos

Una serpiente siempre intentaba tumbar a un león

Un león siempre se quería comer a la serpiente

Enemigos a muerte durante más de lo que cualquier mago ha vivido y nadie ha sabido la verdadera causa

Siempre serian enemigos

¿verdad?

-te lo digo, Lily, con tu cerebro y mi fuerza, haremos grandes cosas-pronuncio James Potter, cazador de la casa de Gryffindor, el león dorado de su casa

-...está bien, Potter...tenemos una alianza-acepto Lily Evans, número uno en la escuela gracias a su inteligencia, la "Reina de Hielo" de Slytherin, tomando la mano de su enemigo jurado

Eso lo cambio todo

En su estadía en Hogwarts el dúo se hizo muy famoso, Lily Evans era el cerebro detrás de todas las operaciones de los Merodeadores

Y no había enemigo de Lily que no fuera exterminado, política y socialmente, por los Merodeadores

Ambos fueron vistos como traidores a sus casas, solo sus amigos más fieles los siguieron, hubo muchos baches en el camino en sus planes, pero para ellos era irrelevante lo que las masas pensaran

Poco a poco Lily y James comenzaron a ser respetados y temidos por todos en Hogwarts, los profesores querían hacer algo, pero ellos tenían las mejores calificaciones y no habían encontrado ninguna prueba que los inculpara por lo que poco podían hacer al respecto

Años después, en su último año, James hizo algo que se podía considerar suicida, sus amigos lo consideraron un loco de remate, el alumnado lo consideraba como un héroe próximo a ser caído, si, hizo lo que todos creen...

Le pidió una cita a Lily Evans

Aun se hablaba de eso en los pasillos de Hogwarts, de como un hombre valiente hizo algo que ninguno se había atrevido a hacer en años. Los rumores son variados, desde que lo rechazaron rompiendo su corazón hasta que terminaron casados

Ciertamente terminaron casados

Aun se hablaba de esa fiesta, un purasangre casándose con una sangre sucia

No necesito describir el revuelo que causo

Fue aún más sorprendente ver a tantas figuras políticas importantes en la ceremonia, desde aliados hasta enemigos, todos gracias a sus acciones en Hogwarts que pasaron de ser solo bromas a algo mucho más grande si todos los políticos importantes estaban ahí para felicitarlos y reconocerlos como posible aliado/enemigo

Luego llego la subida del Señor de las Tinieblas al mundo. Tom Marvolo Riddle había salido a la luz

Lily, siendo la Slytherin que era, veía muchas más ventajas el estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso, que se comenzaba a conocer como Voldemort, tanto en el sentido económico como en el político, a la luz, que estaba comandada por Albus Dumbledore, no le quedaba mucho tiempo considerando que ese viejo había prohibido matar y a todos les daba segundas oportunidades

James también podía ver lo que veía su esposa, incluso el siendo un Gryffindor no podía negar que el lado de la luz era el más débil en esta contienda y estaba seguro de que quería ganar

Con la decisión tomada y un bebé en camino, los Potter estaban esperando pacientemente a que Voldemort viniera para sugerir que su unieran a él, cosa que harían con mucho gusto

Dicho y hecho, Voldemort vino a ofrecer que se unieran a él, cabe decir que esperaba la negación y que una pelea se desarrollara, considerando que el Potter era Gryffindor. Por mucho que odiara a la sangre sucia, admitía que Lily era alguien útil

Meses después, el pequeño Harrison James Potter vino al mundo y con él una profecía...

Lily y James ignoraron eso, gracias a las movidas turbias de Deumbledore, mientras criaban al pequeño Harry, su vida fue muy feliz durante unos días, experimentaron lo que era ser padres, si bien, los cambios de pañales y las despertadas a las dos de la mañana no eran tan buenas, los demás momentos si

Poco sabían que el destino le jugaría una cruel broma...solo para entretenerse

 _ **-LA FAMILIA POTTER-**_

Albus Dumbledore podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era un estúpido

Sabía perfectamente que los Potter se habían aliado a su enemigo, nada de sorprenderse, desde que James comenzó la alianza con Lily ella se había encargado de que abriera los ojos al mundo que lo rodeaba

Quitándole su fuente de ingresos para la próxima guerra

No era ignorante al hecho de que el pequeño Tom se había hecho oscuro, no sabía porque, pero se había hecho oscuro

¿habrían sido las veces que lo violo?

¿las veces que lo insulto?

No lo creía

Como sea, acababa de terminar de escuchar la profecía sobre el pequeño Harrison y ciertamente es algo preocupante

No solo por el hecho de que el pequeño crecería venerando a Tom, si no que ya no estaban bajo su vigilancia y no podía llegar al niño sin antes pasar por sus padres, y obviamente no lo dejarían

¿quizás si lo asesinaba y se robaba al niño?

Si, era una buena idea, nuevo material para "liberar estrés" y podría moldearlo a como se le diera la gana...

No, eso era arriesgado, después de todo ¿Qué escusa podría?

¿tal vez le daría una profecía falsa a Tom para que el haga el trabajo sucio?

Si, eso sonaba más conveniente

No tendría que ensuciarse las manos y podría quedarse con el niño...

Había una probabilidad de que terminara matando al niño junto con sus padres, pero eso también le era conveniente, sin más niño del cambio las cosas seguirían como estaban, lo que de igual manera le convenía

Pero de nuevo las leyes se lo quitarían y no habría servido de nada

¿quizás si lo mandaba con la hermana de Lily?, esa que odiaba a los magos, sería mucho más conveniente, ellos le ahorraban la molestia de criarlo y podría poner la excusa de que no hay nadie mejor para cuidar del pequeño que su propia sangre

Sabía bien que Petuina era una mujer que no le importaba nada excepto vengarse de las personas a las que les tenía rencor, ¿y qué mejor que el hijo de su hermana a la cual odiaba mucho más que a nadie?

Ellos probablemente lo golpearían y lo tratarían como una mierda, mandándole a Hogwarts a un niño desesperado por cariño y que creerá ciegamente en el primero que se lo demuestre

Y él se lo demostrará muy bien y le dará mucho cariño

Si, ese plan sonaba bien

Aunque, ¿Cómo hacerlo llegar?

Paseando la vista por su oficina, tarareando y pensando, noto que las llamas de la chimenea rugían a la vida y de ahí salía Severus Snape, el doble espía que tenía en su grupo

¿doble espía?

Eso era

-dime, Severus, ¿ya escuchaste la profecía? -no es que Snape se había dado cuenta en ese mismo instante, pero muchos años después, habría visto claramente el brillo demencial en los ojos del viejo mago

 _ **-LA FAMILIA POTTER-**_

Los Potter disfrutaban de una tarde agradable, con Lily jugando con su pequeño y James intentando convencer a Lily de que dejara que el pequeño Harrison montara su primera escoba

-vamos, Lily, solo será por un momento, además, yo estaré cuidándolo todo el tiempo-rogo James a su esposa, quien rodo los ojos con molestia

-por eso es por lo que no se lo permito-

James comenzó a hacer ligeros pucheros, haciendo reír al pequeño que estaba observándolo atentamente mientras agitaba la escoba de un lado a otro

De pronto, los dos dejaron de observar al niño y se pusieron extremadamente serios

-Lily...-

-sí, las barreras cayeron-

No eran ignorantes hacia el hecho de que Dumbledore podía hacer un ataque furtivo para obtener a su pequeño o Voldemort podría traicionarlos para conseguir al infante, por lo que se habían estado preparando

-barreras anti-aparición, anti-chimeneas y anti-patronus-enumero James

-Voldemort-

-corre y escóndete, te comprare algo de tiempo-

Lily rápidamente tomo a Harrison, le dio un beso de buena suerte a su esposo y corrió a esconderse a la casa, donde obviamente tenían aún más barreras que en Askaban

Una vez que estuvo solo, James respiro unas cuantas veces, tomo su varita y sonrió de manera despreocupada, de esas sonrisas que usaba cuando estaba a punto de ver una travesura que hizo puesta en acción y sabía que nadie podría culparlo

-Lord Voldemort, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tenerlo en nuestra humilde morada? -

-no es necesario que finjas, sé muy bien de la profecía, dame al niño-

-lo siento, pero no puede ser posible, mi esposa me mataría si se lo doy-

-pensé que eras más listo, James. _**Avada Kedavra-**_ un rayo verde salió de la varita del señor oscuro, que fue bloqueado por James sin aparente dificultad

-entonces...¿comenzamos con el final?-la sonrisa de James se había hecho más grande. Pocos sabían que James era un total y completo psicópata cuando se trata de duelos y muy pocas veces sus contrincantes salían ilesos...algo que aprenderían duramente las personas frente a el

 _ **-LA FAMILIA POTTER-**_

Lily escondió a su pequeño detrás de un mueblo que estaba encantado para ser irrompible, inmovible y haga invisible cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de el

-lo siento, Harry, pero no podremos estar más tiempo juntos no olvides que tu padre y yo te amamos mucho. No importa que pase ni lo que hagas, te amaremos-beso su frente suavemente antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentar al enemigo junto a su marido...

De no ser porque Voldemort estaba detrás de ella

-hermosas palabras, Lily-

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿no fue suficiente que tu juráramos lealtad?-

-ustedes fueron muy útiles, de no ser por haber traído a ese mocoso al mundo, me habrían acompañado mientras tomo el control del mundo, pero tenían que traer a ese mocoso al mundo-pronuncio con odio, haciendo que Lily temblara ligeramente

-¿descubriste que soy una Gaunt?-llego la realización, hacia muy poco había descubierto, por medio de una prueba de sangre en Gringotts, que era una descendiente directa de la familia Gaunt, cuando pregunto a su madre, le había dicho que había sido adoptada en un orfanato a las afueras de Gran Bretaña, por lo que confirmaba sus sospechas

Y el único motivo por el que Voldemort tendía tanto odio a su hijo era porque sabía que le quitaría la fortuna y la fuerza política de los Gaunt

-¿pensaste que podrías mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo?, honestamente esa es la única razón por la que te deje vivir, de no ser así te habría matado la primera vez que te vi-

Lily no dijo nada, solo hizo movimientos muy sutiles con su varita, tan sutiles que ni siquiera Voldemort lo noto

- _ **Avada Kedavra-**_ un rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort sin previo aviso, dándole de lleno a Lily quien estaba concentrada en los ligeros movimientos de su varita con dirección al bebe. Aunque...

- _pude hacerlo...-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento, mirando a su bebe indefenso a las garras de Voldemort...sonrió

-que lastima que todo esto haya terminado así, ¿no estás de acuerdo?, Harrison-

Él bebe lo miro con curiosidad infantil, con sus redondos ojos destellando inocencia por donde los vieras, irritando al Señor Oscuro

- _ **Avada Kedavra-**_

El ya natural rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, volando rápidamente hacia el infante, quien miro el rayo que se acercaba a él con la curiosidad que solo un niño podía tener

Inmediatamente Voldemort se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, una parte de su alma estaba siendo desprendida y se estaba arrastrando hasta el niño

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la maldición manifestada en rayo verde revoto en el niño y se dirigió hacia él, fue mucho más rápido que sus propios reflejos y le dio de lleno

Matándolo

 **-LA FAMILIA POTTER-**

Cuatro años habían pasado de eso

Cuatro años en los cuales Harry estaba en su propio infierno personal

Cuatro años desde que Dumbledore llego a su casa y lo proclamo estúpidamente como el Niño-que-Vivió por haber "matado" a Voldemort

No es que Harry supiera nada de esos eventos

Lo único que él sabía era que sus parientes lo odiaban y que era un monstruo para ellos, solo eso

Al principio, cuando Dudley aprendió a hablar y caminar, sus padres le dieron un palo para que golpeara al pelinegro. Y Dudley, siendo el niño obediente que había sido en aquellas épocas, obedeció sin dudar, ignorando los gritos de agonía del "monstruo"

También, desde hacía un año estaba teniendo sueños raros, sueños de que crecía en un orfanato, sueños de un enorme castillo gigante entre vegetación, sueños de personas gritando palabras, apuntando un palo y que de ese mismo palo saliera un rayo de energía que variaba mucho

Poco después reconoció que no eran sueños, si no recuerdos, él sabía que ningún sueño podía ser tan exacto como para incluso saber los nombres de los "personajes" que aparecían constantemente en ellos

Una cosa interesante que descubrió hace apenas unos meses era su memoria etílica o fotográfica, básicamente podía recordar todo perfectamente, desde un libro que leyó hace más de un año hasta las conversaciones que sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar

Po lo cual, le era relativamente fácil organizar los recuerdos, desde los más básicos como caminar y hablar hasta los más difíciles como lo eran los hechizos más oscuros de su arsenal

Tom Malvoro Riddle era un ratón de biblioteca, la cantidad de hechizos que sabía, tanto oscuros como normales, era casi inagotable

También tuvo muchas repercusiones, tanto para su salud mental como para su emocional, cada vez que lo golpeaban sentía su dolor, su ira y su odio

Cada vez que el director de Hogwarts lo violaba él podía sentir como sus emociones iban muriendo poco a poco, como las verdades que descubrió a lo largo de su estadía en ese enorme castillo lo destrozaron más de lo que cualquier humano

Vio sus primeros pasos como señor oscuro, los horcruxes fueron su mayor orgullo, por enfermizo que sonara eso

Había aprendido como era el mundo de la manera más cruda que podía existir en la tierra

Incluso había intentado formar su propia mafia en el mundo muggle, pero había fracasado cuando lo traicionaron y perdió todo el respeto por los muggles

A lo largo de un año, donde las salidas del sótano donde lo tenían encerrado se hacían más frecuentes para lavar, cocinar, planchar, jardinería, arreglar partes de la casa que estaban deterioradas y muchas cosas más, prácticamente de ser esclavo de los Dusley

Finalmente, se había decidido a actuar

Había estudiado meticulosamente cada hechizo de las memorias de Tom, tanto de las que aprendió en Hogwarts como de las que aprendió de grimorios olvidados, tablas subterráneas, escritos en cuevas y el diario de Salazar Slytherin que estaba escrito en parsel

Parsel

Una habilidad muy útil para Tom, con ella podría curar heridas, tanto internas como externas con hechizos muy avanzados. Además, cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo en parsel su poder se multiplicaba y su consumo de magia disminuía, algo que le dio ventaja en la guerra

Había descubierto que también podía hablarlo, una vez que trato de convencer a una serpiente de que no se lo tragara y ella le respondió. Una de las pláticas más interesantes que había tenido hasta el momento

¿Quizás por eso Tom siempre traía a Nagini con él?

Otra cosa que había descubierto era que las runas eran fascinantes, podían hacer cualquier cosa con el conjunto de runas correcto. Incluso podía revertir o parar el tiempo al gusto del usuario. Está de más decir que eso fue aprovechado en gran manera por Voldemort para predecir los ataques enemigos

Como sea, finalmente se había decidido a actuar

Un día que sabía que Dudley había salido a la escuela y Verón no había ido a trabajar, transfiguro sus harapos viejos y sucios a trajes elegantes y a simple vista caros y salió del sótano donde lo tenían encerrado

Camino con una gracia que solo le correspondía a un purasangre, avanzando hasta la mesa donde Verón estaba tomando su café, observando con ligera diversión como se ahogaba en su café y estaba tosiendo fuertemente

-¡¿qué haces aquí?!, ¡vuelve al sótano, monstruo!-pronuncio, con la cara completamente roja de ira, aunque Harry se mantuvo impasible

-¿no estas cansado de ser un empleado?-dijo, con la voz clara y fuerte, deteniendo de golpe a Verón

-¿de que estas hablando?-Harry lo miro con una expresión fría y calculadora plantada en su rostro

-estoy seguro de que Petuina ya te dijo que mi padre, James Potter era el heredero de la fortuna de los Potter, y que podían matarme y el dinero caería en ustedes, pero escúchame y el dinero fluirá como agua-Harry se había reído casi como un maniaco cuando las arañas de la casa, con las cuales se comunicaba con suaves pulsos de magia dirigidos a su cerebro, le habían contado que Petuina planeaba manipular a Verón con matarlo y que ella heredaría la riqueza para luego dársela a él, como un medio desesperado de conservar su matrimonio

Casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Verón sentarse de manera obediente, la codicia sin duda seria su fin

-lo primero sería abrir un... lugar de juego en el sótano...-

-es ilegal-

-lo que no saben no les hará daño y puedo financiar las mesas para no perder a largo plazo-transfigurar piedra en dólares era demasiado fácil

Prácticamente vio como engranes comenzaban a girar lenta, muy lentamente, sobre la cabeza de Veron, antes de asentir casi complacido

-las gentes que traigas pronto se hundirán en las deudas y esos mismos hombres serán usados como..."soldados" que usaremos para proteger las mesas de juego y en algún futuro algunas empresas por un precio considerable, además, no tendríamos que pagar a ninguno de ellos, les permitiríamos jugar gratis una vez al mes, así tendremos una piscina de donde reclutar gente-continuo, cuando se dio cuanto de que Veron ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos

-¿y que me impediría matarte entonces?-

-¿sabes jugar poker para ganar?-pregunto con cara de palo, callando a Veron a regañadientes

-¿y qué haremos si alguien nos descubre?, podría terminar en la cárcel por el resto de mi vida-

-por eso voy a ser el jefe de esta..."familia", si alguien nos descubre o nos delata, la culpa caerá en mí, y como soy menor soy prácticamente intocable-sonrió Harry, alejando sus preocupaciones

Harry se permitió sonreír más ligeramente, de nuevo podría ver los engranajes girando sobre su cabeza, estaba casi seguro de que iba a aceptar casi sin pensarlo dos veces una vez que llegara a una conclusión

-acepto tu propuesta, tendré las mesas listas para comenzar mañana mismo-

-no pierdas el tiempo que puedes comprar en líneas de entretenimiento, te sorprenderás de lo fácil que es ganar dinero con un simple juego de Shell-con un simple movimiento de dedos un par de fajos de dinero aparecieron en las manos de Veron **(1)** , quien salió rápidamente, o eso era la que esperaba

-¿Qué pasa con Dudley?-

-si quieres que tu hijo disfrute de lo que nosotros disfrutaremos debes ordenarle que me deje en paz, no le conviene molestarme de ahora en adelante, además, no le caería mal hacer un poco de ejercicio y dieta, le serviría a su salud-comento distraídamente, trazando algunos planes para Dudley en el futuro, viendo distraídamente como Veron asentía con la cabeza

Viendo como Veron salía apresuradamente y entraba Petuina, sonrió, no podían salirle mejor las cosas ni aunque lo pidiera

-Petuina, toma asiento por favor-Harry aprovecho que Petuina estaba desconcertada viendo que su esposo no lo había golpeado por estar afuera

-¿Por qué estas afuera?-

-sabes, mis amigas las arañas me comentan que Veron no te ha tocado desde que Dudley fue concebido-comento a la ligera, mientras veía como en la cara de su familiar se formaba una cara de miedo y disgusto

-sé que me está engañando con la secretaria con la que pasa todas las tardes. Se que no soy deseable. Pero no tengo elección, no es como si tuviera una carrera para vivir. Lo sé, el solo se casó conmigo para poder gerente de la compañía en la que trabaja. Soy fea-concluyo con su, a opinión de Harry, lamentable discurso

-¿Qué pasaría si pudiera convertirte en una mujer a la que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a pagar el salario de un mes para tener sexo?-sonrió ante la cara indignada de Petuina

-¡no sería más que una puta!-

-sí, Petuina, serias una puta, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por la belleza, además de tener mucho placer que te hace falta y ser joven siempre que yo viva. Incluso podrías reunir a tus ancianas y feas amigas, si me traes las mujeres suficientes como para manejar un burdel adecuadamente ganarías mucho más-Veron no era el único que era muy, muy codicioso

-pero si me atrapan iré a prisión-comento Petuina mientras Harry sonreía al notar el ligero desliz de su voz

-es por eso que yo seré el dueño del burdel, o al menos en papel. Soy menor de edad, así que estaré a salvo de cualquier enjuiciamiento por cualquier agencia de aplicación de la ley-

-está bien...acepto-

 **!Y corte¡**

 **1.-es tan fácil transfigurar piedras en billetes**

 **Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo del fic**

 **No tengo mucho que decir salvo que publicare los más pronto que pueda**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guien Tu Vida!**

 **Se despide...**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2: Pasa el tiempo

Seis meses han pasado

Meses en los cuales Harry nunca desaprovecho ni una sola hora

Desde que termino de aprender todo lo que Voldemort sabía todo se había hecho cotidiano con la magia

Gracias a no tener varita y no necesitarla el ministerio no podría hacer nada para saber que tenía conocimiento de la magia

La familia había crecido enormemente, recientemente habían abierto una tienda de "dulces" que era la sensación entre los adictos

¿la razón?

Tenían un encanto que no dejaba olores ni evidencia alguna y los efectos eran mucho más fuertes, además de vender antídotos para que los efectos fueron medidos y controlados

¿Cómo no los habían descubierto?

En realidad, era muy fácil, en lugar de evitar impuestos ellos pagaban el doble, logrando sacar a Gran Bretaña del agujero donde se estaba hundiendo, tanto así era la ayuda que la Familia Potter brindaba, que la reina ordeno a todos que los dejaran tranquilos, cosa que hasta ahora seguía en pie

Actualmente, Harrison Potter se encontraba en la casa de Jean-Paul Delacourd, la mayor potencia mundial de tráfico de armas y un mago excepcional, negociando calmadamente, cada uno con guardaespaldas que estaban armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a defender a sus Padrinos a toda costa

-te lo digo, Jean-Paul, una guerra entre nosotros no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos, déjame entrar a Francia y moverme libremente y la Familia Potter solo obtendrá armas de tu parte-pronuncio con una sonrisa, viendo como el rubio sonreía y le tendía la mano

-¿Quién imaginaria que habría un británico inteligente?-

-ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay personas sorprendentes-estrecho su mano, la cual de inmediato comenzó a brillar unos segundos antes de parar

-ahora que el trato está hecho, ¿no quieres ver la nueva colección de armas?, te aseguro que te interesaran-

Y valla que lo hicieron

El primer paso para que la Familia Potter creciera fue dado con existo y así, todo fue cuesta arriba. Según los informes de los hombres que estaban halla eran muy solicitados con los burdeles y la "dulcería"

Cuando estaba aburrido, por puro ocio se dedicó a hacer un anillo que usarían exclusivamente las putas de sus burdeles, este anillo les permitiría tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse de las infecciones y tendría juventud mientras él estuviera vivo

Obviamente eso no se mantuvo en secreto mucho tiempo, semanas después y gracias a la inmensa insistencia de Dudley, quien se había puesto a trabajar últimamente y ahora parecía un muchacho de 15 años, su mente también se había agudizado, no al punto de ser un super genio, pero de manera decente, como sea, gracias a la gran insistencia de su primo, hizo copias con mucho menos poder, todavía servían lo mismo, pero tenían menos poder y tenían un límite de tiempo de dos semanas

Eso fue otro "boom" que la Familia Potter obtuvo, gracias a que las mujeres querían conservar su belleza, rápidamente se hicieron adictas a esos anillos, poco importándoles el precio, el cual era considerablemente alto

Imaginen la sorpresa cuando la Reina Isabell II le pidió amablemente que fuera a su casa, obviamente toda su familia estaba en desacuerdo de dejarlo ir solo, pero al final no pudieron hacer nada, él era el Padrino después de todo

Resulto que la reunión solo era para conseguir el anillo original y conversar acerca de que cada vez que sacara un "producto" de este tipo tendría uno, por un considerable precio, claro esta

Al final, Harrison Potter y su familia eran oficialmente intocables para cualquiera, con el respaldo de la Reina, Jean-Paul y las masas, nadie podría tocar a la Familia Potter

Actualmente, un Harrison de siete años estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón en la casa de los Dursley, quienes ahora prácticamente eran sus perros fieles

Petuina, gracias a un hechizo antiguo que las reinas de antes usaban para ser aún más hermosas de lo que ya eran, se había vuelto la más codiciada en todos sus burdeles, no era nada de que extrañarse, después de todo, la primera creación siempre era la mejor, decían por ahí

Veron atendía las mesas de juegos y la tienda de dulces, el hombre estaba absolutamente contento de poder estar rodeado de dinero todo el tiempo, poder consumir "dulces" a mitad de precio y comprar putas también a mirad de precio

Encontrar un trabajo para Dudley fue difícil, pero después de pensarlo un poco decidió que crearía una nueva sección en la familia, captura y borrado, la nueva sección se encargaba de recopilar información acerca de futuras amenazas y, si resultaban demasiado peligrosas para la familia, desaparecerlas en el olvido

Como sea, sentado en el sillón se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre las artes oscuras, los horcruxes más específicamente

Estaba ligeramente intrigado acerca de porque, en lugar de albergar un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, le dio todos sus recuerdos

¿Cómo sabía que no tenía un pedazo de alma?

Se había hecho un escaneo completo y profundo de todo, desde detección de magia oscura hasta las invasiones a su mente, todo había salido negativo, no tenía ningún rastro de magia oscura en el

Con un suspiro mental decidió dejarlo, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, sonrió un poco cuando vio a Dudley entrar con papeles en las manos, su última misión era encontrar a Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo amigo de sus padres

-¿Cómo vas?-pregunto, haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento, cosa que hizo

-tenemos la ubicación del hombre que buscas, un pequeño poblado al norte de California, solo estamos esperando tu orden-reporto seriamente, haciendo sonreír a Harry

-procedan con cautela, recuerden que no es alguien para subestimarse-con una leve inclinación se despidió, yendo con rumbo a California, era increíble lo que las Cartas Poder podían hacer

Días después Remus Lupin estaba frente a él

Su estado era deplorable, su ropa no era más que hilos que a penas y se mantenían unidos y con la apariencia de alguien que no había comido en meses, escuálido y pálido

No le había dado tiempo de hablar cuando ya tenía un plato con un jugoso filete, un puré de papas y una botella de vino frente a él

Harry vio con cierta tristeza como los ojos del hombre se llenaban de lágrimas mientras comía, obviamente no era ajeno al sentimiento y, mientras que regularmente no le importaban el resto de las personas, sentía empatía con el hombre lobo

Tenía entendido que cualquier cosa que no fueran magos era despreciada por los magos de Gran Bretaña, lo que incluía a hombres lobo, podía fácilmente imaginarse su vida desde que sus padres había muerto

Ahora que lo recordaba, en cuanto su carta de Hogwarts llegara lo primero que haría sería sacar a Sirius Black de Askaban, había estado reuniendo información acerca de eso desde hacía un año, mientras que a él no le importaban mucho las personas ajenas a su familia, tampoco le gustaba hacer sufrir a inocentes solo porque sí, un rasgo que saco de James Potter y no ha podido morir

Casi había olvidado al hombre frente a él, aunque cuando lo tiro al suelo en un abrazo de oso mientras agradecía y lloraba le recordó la situación

Rápidamente levanto la mano cuando vio que sus guardias se precipitaban hacia el hombre, dejando en claro que estaba bien, cosa que no dejo convencidos del todo a sus guardias, si el hecho de que tuvieran sus armas desenfundadas era algo

Cuando finalmente se calmó y volvió a sentarse, se dio cuenta de todo a su alrededor, los hombres armados, el porte de Harry, y el hecho de que hiciera magia sin varita le dijeron claramente que algo no estaba bien

-es un gusto verte, Harry-hablo finalmente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Harry quien noto su nerviosismo

-también es bueno verte, Remus, ahora, como seguramente ya notaste, las cosas son más complicadas que eso-

Todo lo que consiguió fue un asentimiento de Remus, haciéndolo suspirar levemente

-necesito que me ayudes, actualmente soy el Padrino de la Familia Potter, ¿Qué significa eso?, soy el líder de una mafia, no, no tenemos problemas con la reina, no, el ministerio no sabe que puedo usar magia sin varita, si, se una versión de lo que paso esa noche, no, no puedes saber que tanta magia soy capaz de hacer, si, actualmente necesito una mano derecha y pensé ¿Quién mejor que un lobo? -tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire después de hablar tanto, aunque sonrió un poco cuando vio la llama que había comenzado a arder en los ojos de Remus

-que irónico...-murmuro, mientras una enorme sonrisa crecía en su rostro, por fin, por fin tendría la oportunidad de pagarle a Lily y James todo lo que habían hecho por él y su maldición fue la causa de eso

Un año después, Remus Lupin era conocido como el perro guardián de Harrison Potter, tanto era su cuidado que incluso era aún más paranoico que todos los demás, cosa que les encantaba a todos los miembros de la familia, su Padrino estaría seguro en sus manos

Ahora, un Harrison de ocho años se encontraba de nuevo en Francia, al parecer Jean tenía algo muy importante que discutir acerca de una posible introducción con los "altos mandos" de Japón, cosa que era muy útil para la familia

Japón era conocida como la potencia mágica más avanzada de todas, llegando a tener tecnología muggle activa en el Japón mágico como algo cotidiano desde hace años, según los rumores, el Japón mágico no solo se estaba concentrando en la magia, sino que también estaban trayendo una ola de aparatos electrónicos increíblemente útiles para cualquiera

-¿crees que solo sea eso?-le pregunto a Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado

Su aspecto había cambiado mucho en este año, paso de ser el hombre escuálido y andrajoso que llego a ser un hombre musculoso y bronceado, arreglado con ropa cara y mucho más poderoso que en el apogeo de su vida

-sabes que no-

Harry suspiro, era cierto, nadie hacia algo solo por ayudar a alguien sin esperar ningún beneficio, mucho menos en el mundo en el que vivían, solo esperaba que fuera negociable, cualquier cosa que sea

- _Harry, disculpa la tardanza-_ de la puerta junto a ellos entro Jean-Paul, con dos niñas rubias siguiéndolo, una era unos años mayor que Harry y la otra de su edad, si podía deducir bien

- _no hay problema, es un gusto verte de nuevo, John-_ gracias a la insistencia de Remus por aprender francés fluido no le fue difícil entender

- _sí, casi nunca nos vemos a menos que sea por trabajo, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_ sonrió Jean, por lo regular nunca trataba de manera tan desinformar a alguien, mucho menos con alguien con quien tuviera contratos directos, pero consideraba a Harry un igual, y Harry también lo consideraba un igual, no había nada más que dos amigos en esa sala

 _-bien, sin problemas al menos en este año, ¿a ti?, escuche de tu decisión, me parece que hiciste lo correcto-_

 _-sí, tampoco hemos tenido problemas por acá. Y gracias, sabía que mandar a esos hombres a destrozar esa iglesia sería algo riesgoso, pero era necesario-_ hace unos meses Jean había comandado a sus tropas a destruir una iglesia donde supuestamente se practicaba la pedofilia, cosa que el hombre rubio no podía tolerar. Al final resulto ser cierto y la iglesia quedo total y completamente destrozada y ninguno de los padres sobrevivieron, todos asesinados por las manos de Jean

Harry asintió, totalmente de acuerdo, como Padrino de la Familia Potter había aprendido que el puesto de líder era algo con muchos privilegios, sí, pero también estaba lleno de decisiones que nadie quiere tomar, pero así eran las cosas

- _dímelo a mí, esta mierda es demasiado para cualquiera-_ suspiro, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en la silla, al igual que Jean

- _el infierno en el que vivimos no es lugar para débiles-_

 _-ambos sabemos eso, sin embargo, los dos tenemos puntos débiles, ¿no es así? -_ rio sin gracia Harry, mientras Jean lo acompañaba

- _ningún ser humano puede vivir sin lazos-_

 _-pero nosotros no somos humanos, eso lo debes de saber bien-_

 _-lo sé, pero no podemos ser lo que tenemos que ser siempre-_ los dos suspiraron a ojos cerrados, ambos tenían los mismos problemas, ambos querían ser solo maquinas que no tienen sentimientos, sin embargo, sus emociones se negaban a morir

- _en fin, ambos sabemos que no me llamaste aquí solo para conversar, además, la carta mencionaba sobre abrir ciertas puertas-_ ambos tomaron posturas serias, con esas miradas sin emociones en sus rostros y ese toque mortal que se generaba cuando su magia se manifestaba alrededor de ellos

- _sabes que en este mundo no hay tal cosa como un buen samaritano, por eso quiero que me hagas un favor-_

 _-adelante-_

 _-quiero que firmes un contrato de matrimonio con mis dos hijas, Flor y Gabriel-_ el pelinegro pareció indiferente mientras miraba a las dos rubias, quienes se mantenían firmes ante su mirada, su padre les había dado a elegir entre todos los jóvenes aceptables que él conocía, y las dos habían elegido al mismo, no se retractarían ahora

Harry por el otro lado estaba pensando las cosas seriamente, prácticamente le estaba dando dos cosas que fácilmente alguien podría aprovechar para manipularlo, además, podía sentir al aura veela que las rodeaba, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente madurada, pero estaba ahí, ciertamente era un trato muy conveniente para él, demasiado conveniente

- _¿Cuáles son las condiciones?-_

 _-no podrás golpear o abusar de ellas, no las utilizaras para fines laborales y protegerla con todo lo que tengas-_

 _-¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?, John-_ suspiro Harry, hundiéndose visiblemente en el asiento, mientras Jean lo imitaba

- _soy consciente, pero no tengo otra elección, en unos años más Flor madurará completamente y atraerá muchas miradas curiosas y no poder ocultarlas más, además, el día que yo no esté aquí alguien tendrá que tomar el control de la Familia Delacour y no quiero esto para mis niñas, por eso, y porque no veo a nadie más digno, tú serás mi sucesor y las Familias Potter y Delacour se unirán bajo un mismo Padrino-_

 _-John, como tu amigo, me honra mucho que me consideres digno, pero como tu socio, no es bueno que dejes caer tu confianza en alguien, lo sabes perfectamente-_

 _-lo sé, pero también sé que tú eres el único que tiene sentido del honor en este mundo, por eso te considero un igual, por favor, acepta-_ si Harry no aceptaba, no había nadie más en quien podía confiar para encargarse de su familia, era su única esperanza

- _está bien, Yo Harrison James Potter-Evans acepto el contrato de matrimonio con tus hijas-_ ambos sabían lo que significaba, estaba dando su palabra, una palabra que nunca se rompería...

Otro año había pasado como agua entre las manos de Harry quien ahora tenía nueve años

Desde la reunión con Jean-Paul las cosas habían cambiado

En primera, se organizó una reunión con las Familias Potter y Delacour para dar fe y legalidad al contrato y anunciar que las Familias tendrían lazos más fuertes

La segunda, después de que Remus escuchara de su contrato, y reírse durante horas de lo estúpido que era al aceptar, el mismo se puso la meta de encontrar a una mujer que lo satisficiera, y así conoció a Connie

La mujer era, en simples palabras, aterradoramente bella

Según tenía entendido, la conoció en una misión de reconocimiento en Japón, donde habían llegado hace unos cuantos meses, el mismo Remus cuenta que pudo retenerlo en su forma de hombre lobo fácilmente, después de eso simplemente se la paso conquistándola en sus ratos libres, y ahora Connie vivía en Gran Bretaña

Otra cosa lamentable fue la traición de los Dursley, resulta que se habían aliado para matarlo y quedarse a cargo de la familia, lastima para ellos que era inmune a cualquier veneno y su sistema podía detectarlo fácilmente, murieron como la escoria que fueron y sus cuerpos sirvieron de comida para los diversos animales que poseían. En lo personal odiaba este método, pero habían intentado matarlo, pensaba que la muerte era lo único que en realidad los haría pagar por lo que querían hacer

Aunque fue una lástima perder a la mejor puta del burdel, pero prontamente se solucionó y en menos de una semana nadie recordaba a los Dursley

La última cosa que había cambiado era que ahora estaba entrenando físicamente, no podía siempre valerse de su magia o armas, si bien eran útiles, no eran infinitas

Ahora mismo estaba en el piso, jadeando pesadamente mientras miraba a su instructor con algo que se podía considerar como ira

El hombre se había abalanzado sobre el sin ningún tipo de advertencia en su primer día

Pero bueno, el mismo quería esto y ahora lo estaba pagando

Sin más, se levantó y se volvió a lanzar al infierno de golpes que era su entrenador

En realidad

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando quiso entrenar artes marciales mixtas?


	3. Chapter 3

Otro año había pasado, otro año en la que sin duda las cosas habían cambiado aún más de lo que jamás había pensado

Remus y Connie se habían casado, aún podría recordar al viejo hombro lobo nervioso y tembloroso hablando con él para ayudarlo y ser su padrino, obviamente acepto

A la boda asistieron todos los miembros de la Familia y también los Delacour, quienes en realidad se habían acercado mucho al viejo lobo

Hablando de los Delacour, desde el contrato varias veces habían cenado juntos, para conocerse mejor y no ser incomodos alrededor de los otros

Resulto que el punto débil de Jean, Apolline, era una mujer encantadora, aparte de sexualmente apetecible, su carisma enamoraría a cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra si se lo proponía

Aun podía sentir esa enorme fuerza que presionaba sus escudos mentales la primera vez que la vio, que bueno que sus escudos y los de Voldemort se habían fusionado desde hace tiempo, solo por eso había podido resistir, si no sería un idiota babeando como todos los demás

Cabe mencionar que se sintió el más afortunado por tener un contrato de matrimonio con dos veelas

-¿Cómo es posible que si quiera sintiera su aura?, soy un niño de diez años, no tiene ninguna lógica-ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en una silla, los novios acababan de salir por la puerta para su noche de bodas y todos los invitados estaban celebrando y bailando en nombre de la feliz pareja, increíblemente felices por su compañero, bueno, eso y que su Padrino les dio un día entero para descansar después de esta borrachera que se pondrían, ninguno iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad

-el aura veela no obedece lógica, afecta a los que están mentalmente maduros, si bien es cierto que los adolescentes lo notan, es solo por sus hormonas que están muy sensibles a la magia-comento Jean, también sentado a un lado de él, mirando como su esposa conversaba alegremente con muggle y sus hijas jugaban con las hijas, ningún padre dejo que sus hijos varones se acercara a ellas, no desde que se enteraron del contrato matrimonial que tenía su Padrino con las dos

-¿entonces solo empeorara cuando entre a la adolescencia?-

-por supuesto-

El pelinegro suspiro mientras Jean se reía, no era algo que le gustaba mucho, pero esperaba que para ese entonces sus escudos mentales hayan madurado muchísimo más de lo que están ahora

-dime, ¿nunca has tenido esa falsa ilusión de que esto podría continuar?-pregunto Jean, mirando a todos alegremente viviendo la vida, sin preocuparse de lo que pasaría mañana

-al principio, pero ambos sabemos que esto es solo una ilusión, la paz no es permanente y las cosas constantemente cambian, si te quedas estancado perderás más de lo que ganaras, así es el infierno en el que vivimos, tú lo dijiste una vez, aquí no hay espacio para débiles-dijo claramente, sin arrepentirse de ninguna de sus palabras, aunque Jean podía detectar la tristeza que irradiaban

-somos los peores Padrinos, ¿no?-sonrió con amargura

-y, sin embargo, tenemos la lealtad y la confianza de todos ellos-

-que contrariedad-

El silencio reino por unos instantes, en los cuales el pelinegro y el rubio se dedicaron a ver a sus respectivas Familias, como reían, como sonreían, como estaban bebiendo felices mientras sus esposas los regañaban, sin dura esa sería la vida que los dos anhelaban

El rostro de Harry se tornó sombrío, no tenía que ser un tonto para darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabría qué hacer si perdiera todo esto, no tanto por lo material, si no que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su Familia eran conocidos y apreciados por él, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, personas se arriesgaban la vida solo porque tú se lo ordenabas, personas que te seguían fielmente, personas que estaban dispuestas a morir por ti

-en realidad se tornan parte importante de tu vida una vez que te das cuenta de que todo se puede ir de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad?-

-ni me lo digas-

Los miembros de las Familias vieron a sus Padrinos conversando, con un aire pesado y de cierta manera poético a su alrededor, todos estaban a punto de parar la fiesta para preguntar por su bien estar hasta que los dos Padrinos sonrieron ampliamente con dirección a la pista y levantaron sus copas, a lo que ellos devolvieron el gesto felizmente

Harry bebió de su refresco muggle, ya que no tenía la edad legal para tomar no tomaba, era una de las pocas cosas que nadie, ni siquiera su Familia, le había permitido hacer, alegando que, aunque fuera Padrino de la mafia más poderosa de Gran Bretaña, seguía siendo un niño con poca o ninguna tolerancia al alcohol, a lo que el no pudo darles la contraria

Miro como Jean iba con su familia, con una enorme sonrisa, era obvio que era su ancla para no volverse loco después de todas las decisiones que ha tenido que tomar y todas las cosas que ha visto

-un ancla...-murmuro

Desde que comenzó con todo esto nunca había tenido un ancla, todo lo que tenía era su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse balanceado entre la cordura y la locura, pero honestamente se estaba cansando, ¿Por qué un niño de diez años de edad tenía que hacer todo esto?, ¿por una profecía estúpida?, ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo esto solo?, ¿Por qué no podría tener a alguien que lo entendiera completamente?, ¿Qué jamás lo juzgara?

Un suspiro amargo escapo de sus labios, por supuesto que no, desde pequeño estaba solo, sus padres se habían sacrificado para salvarlo dejándolo solo en este mundo, no tenía a nadie más que a sí mismo en el que pudiera confiar plenamente que jamás lo dejaría solo, incluso Remus estaba comenzando a formar su propia familia y muy pronto dejaría de pensar como un hombre soltero que nada tiene que perder para pensar en un hombre casado que tiene a una esposa esperándolo en casa

Volvió a dar un trago a su refresco, en realidad toda su vida se había basado en eso, supervivencia, pura y simple supervivencia, algo triste considerando que solo tenía diez años de edad

- _¿te pasa algo?-_

Abrió los ojos y miro a Fleur, quien lo miraba de manera curiosa y hasta cierto punto cariñosa, nada raro considerando que habían pasado un año conviviendo entre los tres

- _nada relevante-_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, esto había sido común entre ellos cuando no estaban los adultos presentes, Harry, siendo Harry, no sabía nada acerca de familiarizar, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios decir. Y Fleur tampoco era muy social que digamos

Jean suspiro mientras veía aquello, sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con el otro, pero tampoco había algo más que amistad entre los dos, se habían quedado estancados en la deriva después de hablar sobre unos temas. Harry porque descubrió que su hija no era lo suficientemente madura como para hablar de eso y Fleur porque se sentía estúpida cuando hablaba con el

Tampoco podía hacer que Gabrielle hiciera algo, ella era demasiado joven y, aunque era perfectamente consciente del contrato de matrimonio, aún no había conversado con Harry, no sabía si era por vergüenza o por resentimiento, esperaba que fuera la primera

Fleur frunció el ceño un poco, mirando al niño que se suponía del que tenía que estar enamorada, desde que, prácticamente, grito en su cara que la dejara de molestar hace un año, simplemente dejo de intentar de hablar con ella. Por supuesto que no lo había dicho en serio, solo estaba frustrada por el hecho de que alguien tan joven pudiera ser más maduro y sabio que ella y no poder contestar sus preguntas

Ella esperaba que la siguiente vez que se vieran el vendría con ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, terminando de cenar, simplemente se despidió y se marcho

Al principio sus padres estaban confundidos y, hasta cierto punto, ofendidos, pero rápidamente los calmo informándoles la situación

Su madre en realidad no entendía porque se había ofendido, mientras que su padre simplemente le aconsejo que se disculpara y que intentara arreglar las cosas. Cosa que no hizo

Desde entonces, esa era su rutina, mientras estaban en "familia", Harry y ella conversaban alegremente, pero ella podría notar fácilmente que era una farsa, su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos. Si los dejaban solos él se ponía a leer un libro o alguna otra cosa, mientras ella y su hermana simplemente lo veían

Y se estaba frustrando, no había conocido a nadie que pudiera ser tan molesto e interesante como el pelinegro y el hecho de que un simple error estúpido le quitara la oportunidad de conocerlo con más profundidad le molestaba mucho más de lo que creía

Sabía de ante mano que Gabrielle quería acercarse, pero no sabía cómo. Ella le había aconsejado que intentara conocerlo como amigo, pero ella lo había negado totalmente, en realidad nunca le explico la razón, pero no importo cuanto intentara convencerla ella jamás se había acercado a hablar a solas

Harry tampoco había intentado hacer ningún avance con ella, pero tampoco le había cerrado las puertas, no rechazaba, pero tampoco intentaba avanzar en su relación, algo que tenía muy preocupados a sus padres

- _no tienes que estar aquí, ve a jugar con tu hermana, posiblemente será la última vez en mucho tiempo en el que puedas actuar como una niña normal, no la desperdicies_ -comento con ligereza, sonriendo con nostalgia viendo a los niños jugar alegremente

Fleur en realidad no podía entender cómo podía hablar tan sabiamente, no podía imaginar lo que había visto para pensar de ese modo, por lo que simplemente se quedó callada y se fue a jugar, dándole la razón, dudaba mucho que pudiera divertirse así después de eso, considerando que sus catas para entrar a estudiar formalmente magia

Harry por otro lado simplemente observo como Fleur se fue con su hermana, mientras suspiraba, era claro para el que ninguna de las dos tenía la madures suficiente como para si quiera intentar tener algún avance con ellas por el momento, quizás nunca la tendrían, pero eso sería cosa del tiempo

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que, en menos de dos horas, había soltado más suspiro que una persona promedio, muchos más de los que debería soltar un niño de su edad...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tan rápido paso el tiempo, para cuando en realidad tomo nota del tiempo su carta de Hogwarts había llegado a su ventana

A los once años, Harrison era el mafioso más grande de toda Gran Bretaña, Francia, Japón y tenía sus inicios en Rusia

La Familia Potter era la más respetada y admirada por cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento de la mafia

Padrinos admiraban su forma de cometer crímenes, los apadrinados admiraban como cuidaba a sus apadrinados y los civiles lo respetaban por el simple hecho de que podían controlar los efectos y la duración de los "dulces" que por lo regular toda la comunidad consumía

El imperio del burdel había llegado a su punto más alto, las prostitutas más bellas de todo tipo de lugares estaban en los burdeles que la Familia manejaba, los costos eran altos, sí, pero no encontraras prostitutas más experimentadas y hermosas que jamás podrás encontrar

Remus y Connie vivían felizmente, trabajando todavía sirviendo a la Familia Potter, cosa que los dos habían decidido después de la luna de miel

La relación entre las hermanas Delacour no había avanzado nada, ni siquiera se hablaban fuera de lo estrictamente profesional o cuando estaban en presciencia de los patriarcas

De una temporada para acá, la Reina había pedido citas con él, acerca de sus nuevos inventos. Y llevaba a su hija de dieciséis años con ella, quien por lo regular simplemente se quedaba en silencio y observando toda la charla

Como sea, la carta de Hogwarts había llegado una mañana, Remus la había recibido y se la había entregado, casi se hecho a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que, en el transcurso de más de treinta años, los ingredientes y libros eran todos los mismos

Ahora entendía porque Voldemort avanzo tan rápido al poder, todos los magos en Gran Bretaña eran estúpidos

Con ella venia una carta de Gringotts, informándole de las enormes ganancias que estaba generando esa inversión que hizo hace algunos años

-les dije que esa pequeña empresa era una buena apuesta-comento divertido, obtenido una mirada ligeramente incrédula de su padrino

-la tienda era una mierda-

-pero los productos eran de una calidad muy alta, solo le hacía falta propaganda-

-cierto-

-aunque debo agradecerte, de no ser por ti todavía seguiría ciego con respecto a estos temas-y era cierto, meses antes, Remus lo había llevado al Callejón Diagon para poner al corriente todas sus cuentas y leer el testimonio de sus padres, cabe decir que era mucho más rico de lo que jamás habría imaginado y tenía mucho poder en el Wizengamot y era el accionista mayor del Profeta Diario, por lo que sus ganancias crecían exponencialmente cada día

-para eso está la familia-pronuncio con una sonrisa, feliz de ayudar y su ahijado y Padrino

-ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Cómo esta Connie?, lo último que supe de ella es que está manejando un equipo de investigación al sur de Rusia-¿había mencionado que, desde la muerte de Dudley, Connie se estaba encargando de su equipo?, ¿no?, pues ahora lo hizo, y hacia un trabajo mucho más eficiente que su "primo"

-hablando de eso...-

-¡llegue!-

Connie entro por la puerta antes de que Remus pudiera hablar, luciendo feliz mientras aplaudía, claro, todo eso se había tornado espeluznante considerando que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y sus ojos tenían ese brillo maniaco que siempre tenían cuando acababa de matar a alguien

-bienvenida, ¿algunas noticias de Rusia?-los dos hombres ignoraron eso, ya estando acostumbrados a cosas peores

-sí, al parecer una nueva Familia había aparecido y estaba intentando quitar territorio de la Familia, por lo que nos hicimos cargo rápidamente, en mi opinión solo eran tontos inútiles sin nada que hacer más que joder a los demás-comento, mientras tomaba asiento en el regazo del hombre lobo, dándole un beso profundo y robando su café, consiguiendo una carcajada de su esposo

Harry los miro a los dos, sonriendo todo el tiempo mientras tomaba de su café, en realidad eran una pareja perfecta, la energía y la actitud alegre de Connie contrarrestaba perfectamente con la fría y sombría de Remus

-hoy llego tu carta, ¿Cuándo quieres ir al callejón?-pregunto Connie, tomando aire después del candente beso

-a medio día, en realidad tengo asuntos pendientes por hacer esta mañana-y era cierto, en realidad tenía una cita con Jean y la Reina antes de irse, el rubio le había pedido que fuera a su residencia antes de ir por sus útiles y la reina quería hablar con el sobre algo importante, aunque no le dijo que

-está bien, como quieras-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-Harry, que bueno es verte, ¿ningún problema en el camino aquí?-_

 _-también es un gusto verte, John, y no, no tuve ningún problema en llegar aquí-_

 _-eso es bueno, ven, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, no tomara mucho tiempo-_

 _-claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-_

 _-veras...-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-_ su majestad, es un gusto verla tan hermosa como siempre-ahora el Potter se encontraba frente a la Reina, quien lucía un vestido verde pálido, junto a su hija, quien también lucía un vestido verde fuerte, como el color de sus ojos

-siempre es bueno verlo, Señor Potter, tome asiento, por favor-pronuncio educadamente la Reina, mientras ella y su primogénita tomaban asiento, invitando a que el pelinegro tomara uno también, cosa que hizo inmediatamente

-no es por ser grosero, su majestad, pero siempre me han gustado las pláticas en las que van directamente al grano-menciono, ganando una sonrisa de la Reina

-sí, es de mi conocimiento que recientemente comenzara a asistir a Hogwarts-

-sí, ¿es de su preocupación? -

-no, solo quiero estar al tanto de los cambios que hará, ¿querría comunicármelos?-

-¿yo?, ¿planes?, su majestad, solo soy un niño de once años que va a un mundo del que no sabe nada, ¿Qué planes podría hacer yo?, además, si no le gusta mi estadía, fácilmente podía sacarme, según tengo entendido usted sigue siendo la autoridad máxima aun en el mundo mágico-

-ciertamente, pero tengo curiosidad acerca de la nueva Familia que armara, ¿debo esperar algo?-

-un pueblo no contento siempre se revela, en Gran Bretaña mágica hay personas muy enojadas con el ministro, se rumorea que este año están planeando una revuelta impulsada por una fuerza externa-

-ya veo, será una pena, aunque nunca he tenido buenos términos con el ministro, siempre es muy prepotente-Harry sonrió, luz verde...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Actualmente Harry estaba saliendo de Olivander, después de su plática con Jean, Remus y Connie lo acompañaron al callejón Diagon, donde usaron una entrada alternativa para entrar, decidiendo que no quieran causar un revuelo con su llegada al mundo mágico

Gracias a eso, pudieron hacer sus compras con relativa calma, desde las túnicas, que a Harry personalmente se le hacían incomodas y ridículas, hasta sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta que, de nuevo, a Harry se le hizo ridículo que siguieran usando plumas y tinta

Como sea, acababan de salir de Olivander, el viejo sin duda era alguien singular, ni siquiera había dejado que tomara la palabra antes de estar sacando varitas

Aunque ninguna de ella fuera la correcta, lastimosamente

Paso dos horas, como mínimo, en esa tienda, el viejo probo cada maldita varita que tenía en su tienda, todas lo rechazaban o a él no le terminaban de convencer

Finalmente, rendido y derrotado, el viejo se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y regreso con una barita que, al instante en el que la vio, supo que lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo

-madera de Álamo, 15 pulgadas, rígida, perfecta para duelistas profesionales y mortifagos, esta varita es muy singular, Señor Potter, completamente insuperado, pero muy interesante-fue lo que dijo

Él no era indiferente acerca del árbol de Álamo, considerado por muchas culturas presagio de muerte, en otras como el que evita la muerte, en otras como uno de los árboles de la resurrección. Se rumoreaba que la cruz en la que cristo fue crucificado estaba hecha de madera de Álamo, por lo cual no estaba sorprendido de que se relacionara con la muerte

Fue una sorpresa que Olivander no lo mirara con asco o miedo, como seguramente lo miraran las masas cuando se enteren de sus especificaciones

Fuera de eso, todo fue aburrido, no había pasado nada interesante, ni siquiera cuando la pareja de esposos fue atrapada teniendo sus "ejercicios" en un restaurante

Cabe resaltar que él nunca los dejaría de molestar con eso, y ambos lo sabían...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry suspiro con molestia mientras veía el tren que lo llevaría a su encierro durante los próximos siete años

En realidad, no tenía ni necesitaba asistir a Hogwarts, él sabía todo lo que necesitaba e incluso mucho más de lo que Hogwarts podía enseñarle, pero eran necesario

Si quería seguir moviéndose libremente tendría que hacer una Familia de nuevo y, según los datos que Connie le había entregado, los próximos herederos de Casas Antiguas y Nobles o personas con un increíble intelecto y habilidades que serían muy útiles en algún futuro próximo

-¿Por qué todos los lugares problemáticos están llenos de aliados poderosos que no puedo dejar pasar?-suspiro con molestia, mientras escuchaba las risas de Remus y Connie detrás de él

-es algo que debes hacer, si quieres seguir siendo libre-

-recuérdenme, ¿Por qué no tomar el ministerio?-

-no es recomendable, si bien, funcionaria ya que nuestros hombres son más y tenemos muchos más trucos que ellos, no dejaría buena imagen crear un rio de sangre-

-sabía que dentro de esa enrome cabeza había un cerebro, buen chico-sonrió el pelinegro al escuchar el gruñido bajo del hombre lobo

-solo querías molestarlo, ¿verdad?-rio Connie

-¿yo?, ¿Por qué crees eso?-

-porque nosotros sugerimos tomar el ministerio en primer lugar, esta es tu opción y debo decir que es la más acertada-

-por mucho que lo odie-

-por mucho que lo odies-


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo**

 **P** **erdón por no haber puesto ningún mensaje, pero actualmente estoy muy apretado en torno a los estudios**

 **C** **on toda mi telenovela me atrase en todas las tareas y en los exámenes no fue una sorpresa el hecho de que me fue fatal**

 **P** **or lo tal estoy obligado a hacer todas las tareas atrasadas y estudiar todas las vacaciones para los exámenes de recuperación y no me deja mucho tiempo de escribir**

 **A** **hora, tengo una duda, ya que se me hace un poco tedioso escribir los primeros años en Hogwarts quiero saltarme los primeros años hasta el Cáliz de Fuego, con un pequeño resumen y Falshback de sus primeros años**

 **N** **o se, ustedes díganme que opinan**

 **Sin más...**

 **Disfruten**

Con un suspiro subió al tren, no tenía que estar preocupado por el tiempo o las multitudes pues habían llegado extremadamente temprano, en realidad no estaría sorprendido si fueran los primeros en llegar, incluso el tren a penas y comenzaba a abrir sus puertas

Tomo un compartimiento al azar y lo lleno de salas, desde las más básicas que eran de privacidad, hasta una que personalmente había desarrollado, esta sala solo permitía ver y desbloquear la puerta a las personas que le interesaran o supieran donde estaba exactamente la puerta

Como un fidelius, pero mucho más detallado y especifico

Comenzó a repasar los nombres de las casas más importantes, en las que lideraban Bones y Longbottom, esas eran sus principales objetivos

Según tenía entendido, los Potter y los Longbottom tenían una alianza que databa desde hace unos milenios, esperaba que Neville Longbottom fuera algo interesante o que le sirviera

Los Bones, por otra parte, siempre habían tenido buenas relaciones con los Potter, además, la actual cabeza era la directora del DML, cuya influencia era demasiada para no tomarse en cuenta, esperaba que Susan Bones fuera inteligente

La puerta se abrió suavemente y entraron don niñas, una rubia y otra pelinegra, Harry rápidamente las reconoció, Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy, el peso de las dos casas era grande y, mientras que Malfoy era del "lado oscuro", Greengrass era neutral, por lo que ambos servirían mucho

-¿están ocupados?-

-no, adelante-

Los dos niños acomodaron su equipaje, con Harry cortésmente ayudando a Daphne con el suyo y después se sentaron en el sillón aparte, esperando a que el pelinegro se presentara

-a, lo siento, soy Harrison-se presentó amigablemente, total y completamente consiente de que, si quería tenerlos de aliados, sería mejor se amigable

-Daphne Greengrass-la voz de la niña sin duda le había interesado, no por ser tan fría como el hielo, sino porque el fácilmente pudo detectar que era una medida para protegerse, ¿pero de qué?, a no ser que la cosas sea más profunda

-Draco Malfoy, heredero de la Casa Malfoy-resitio el impulso de rodar los ojos ante la actitud del rubio, conocía a los de su tipo, y sería una molestia tratar con el

Las cosas en realidad serían mucho más difíciles de lo que pensó originalmente...

El viaje a Hogwarts fue mucho más estresante de lo que había previsto al principio, al parecer a Malfoy le encantaba hablar de su mismo y de su padre, y se había encargado de arrastrarlo a escuchar una estúpida conversación de porque su padre era el mejor hombre y el político con más poder en toda Gran Bretaña

Daphne, por otro lado, era agradable, le había costado mucho que tuviera la suficiente confianza como para que pudieran entablar una conversación amistosa, si bien no había conseguido mucho, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era una niña que estaba siendo criada y, hasta cierto punto, manipulada para ser el típico estereotipo de sangre pura

A mitad del camino había entrado Susan Bones, la cual se había incorporado a una acalorada conversación con Daphne sobre la política y la influencia de las familias y sus posibles usos, aprovechando que el rubio estaba dormido profundamente

Susan Bones en realidad era agradable, al principio era un poco tímida, pero con forme paso el tiempo se había acostumbrado al ambiente y se había relajado lo suficiente como para actuar con normalidad, descubrió que en realidad tenía una fijación muy grande con él, obviamente no le había dicho con palabras, sus gestos y las sutiles miradas ocasionales eran más que suficiente para saberlo

Ahora mismo se encontraba mirando de manera indiferente como los diferentes niños eran llamados para sentarse en una silla, ponerle un sombrero en la cabeza y que este eligiera en que casa

En lo personal no estaba sorprendido, un viejo lobo ya le había informado, aunque estaba un poco preocupado, el hecho de que leyera su mente no le era muy grato, además, no sabía si tenía alguna obligación o contrato con la vieja cabra para decirle lo que había visto, y obviamente no quería que Dumbledore supiera lo que hay en su mente

-¿estas nervioso?-le pregunto la pelirroja, mirándolo con curiosidad, aunque el simplemente se encogió de hombros

-no en realidad-

-ahora que lo pienso, nunca dijiste en que casa querías estar-hablo Daphne, mirándose por un momento curiosa, antes de volver a la máscara fría, simplemente mirando hacia adelante esperando su turno

-en realidad no me importa, mientras pueda aprender cosas nuevas y los demás no se metan conmigo está bien-respondió, obviamente mintiendo, no había nada que Hogwarts pudiera enseñarle, pero quizás podría manipular levemente a alguno de los profesores para que le dieran un pase a la sección restringida, tal vez ahí haya algo interesante

-no en Gryffindor-

-definitivamente-

-lo que sea-

Distraídamente miro a los lados, casi ninguno de los alumnos mayores prestaban atención a la clasificación y los que si estaban viendo parecían más escépticos que emocionados

Vagamente noto que el viejo lo miraba discretamente, con una chispa de locura en sus ojos y una sonrisa de abuelo que solo hacia disgustarlo más, no sabía lo que haría ni sabía si podría o no, pero si Dumbledore se le acercaba lo mataría

Ni siquiera Tom había podido averiguar todos los secretos que enmascaraban a la vieja cabra, solo unas cuantas cosas, pero nada lo suficientemente importante como para tener una ventaja sobre el en alunas negociaciones o para hacer que su figura sea mucho menos respetada o al menos que pudiera sembrar la semilla de la duda

Mentalmente chasqueo su lengua con fastidio, no le gustaba no estar informado de su enemigo, aunque también era cierto que él tampoco sabía nada de él, por lo que nadie tenía ventaja sobre nadie en este juego, al menos eso era algo

Por supuesto que no se quedaría quieto, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar y una de esas era conseguir un secreto de Dumbledore

-¡Potter, Harry!-parpadeando, se dio cuenta de que casi todos se habían ido a sentar y al parecer él era el siguiente, por lo que encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente comenzó a caminar con dirección al banquillo

Cuando el sombrero estuvo sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente sintió la intrusión en su mente, era sigilosa, casi imperceptible que lentamente se movía a sus recuerdos

Reforzó todas sus barreras y vacío su mente, intentando luchar contra él, sabía perfectamente bien que era inútil, pero quiera intentar a ver qué tan avanzado estaban sus protecciones

- _ **déjame entrar, joven mago, cualquier cosa que vea será celosamente guardada por mí-**_

Aunque reacio, el pelinegro dejo que la extraña presencia entrara en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de si era porque sabía que entraría de todos modos o porque creía haber escuchado las voces de algunas personas más combinadas

Fue perturbador, podía sentir y escuchar como murmuraba dentro de su cabeza, incluso podía sentir como prácticamente tocaba cada recuerdo que tenía, más de una vez intento sacarlo de su cabeza, pero el simplemente lo soportaba como si no fuera más que una molestia en su hombro

- _ **una vida muy interesante la que has vivido, joven mago, aunque ciertamente has perdido grandes cosas en tu niñez-**_

Él se quedó callado, en realidad no había mucho que decir para refutar sus palabras, además, él era muy consiente de eso y, siendo totalmente honesto, no le interesaba, su infancia había terminado en el momento en el que Dumbledore lo puso con los Dursley

- _ **estamos de acuerdo en que tú tienes la astucia y ambición de Slytherin, la valentía y la nobleza de Gryffindor, la lealtad y la mente libre de prejuicios de Hafflepuff y el hambre de conocimiento de Ravenclaw, por lo cual, puedes decir tu casa durante tu estadía-**_

El pelinegro por un momento estuvo tentado a dejar la elección completamente al sombrero, pero se dio cuenta mucho antes de que el sombrero supiera lo que estaba pensando. Si, podía ser una serpiente, pero todos lo mantendrían vigilado y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Si, podía ser un león, pero los miembros de la casa eran sumamente tercos y no lo dejarían en paz además de estar bajo constante vigilancia por los demás para "cuidarlo" por si hacia una estupidez, lo cual tampoco le convenía. Si, podía ser un cuervo, pero la vieja cabra lo mantendría mucho más vigilado al darse cuenta de que podía leer algo que no debería de saber. Por otro lado, ser un tejón tenía muchas ventajas, si conseguía la lealtad de alguien de esa casa seria eterna, lo dejarían hacer lo que quisiera mientras no pusiera a toda la casa en cualquier cosa y seria mayoritariamente subestimado por todos, al ser simplemente un tejón que daba su fe ciertamente, además eso sería mucho más beneficioso para la vieja cabra

- _ **tu razonamiento sin duda es sorprendente, una pena que mi casa no sea de utilidad para usted-**_ parpadeo al darse cuenta de que la gruesa y distorsionada voz del sombrero se aclaró y se hizo varios tonos más suaves, dando como resultado la voz de una mujer que sonaba decepcionada

- _ **un gran cerebro, chico, en realidad sería interesante ver que hace un basilisco en mi nido de serpientes, oh bueno, será interesante, a fin de cuentas-**_ cambio tan rápido que por un momento ni lo noto, pero esta vez era una voz más sedosa y educada, masculina, la cual sonaba neutral

- _ **oh, ¿Por qué Helena se tiene que llevar al mejor? yo lo quería-**_ de nuevo, la voz cambio, seguía siendo masculina, pero esta era mucho más ruidosa y relajada

- _ **espero que mi casa este a su altura, Señor Potter, aunque ciertamente no dudo de que la encontrara acogedora-**_ de nuevo, una voz femenina, mucho más formal que todas las demás, pero con un toque muy ligero de alegría

- **Hafflepuff-** la voz áspera del sombrero resonó por todo el recinto, callando rápidamente las conversaciones y los susurros

El pelinegro se quitó el sombrero y camino tranquilamente a la mesa de los tejones, sentándose frente a Susan, la cual estaba junto a una niña rubia. Las dos le sonrieron mientras él les giñaba un ojo de manera astuta, causando unas pequeñas risitas en las dos

Después de haber terminado de procesar, toda la casa de los tejones salto de sus asientos en un rugido de alegría junto a su jefe de casa quien estaba igual de contenta que sus alumnos

-¡tenemos a Potter!-pronunciaron la mayoría de los últimos años, burlándose de las demás casas, en especial de los leones, quienes veían derrotados como todos los tejones se reunían alrededor de Potter para presentarse

-¿Quién lo diría?-pronuncio Susan con una sonrisa, ganando otra del pelinegro

-¿verdad?-

Harry suspiro con fastidio, habían pasado las últimas dos horas escuchando a la vieja cabra hablar sobre la importancia de la educación, los puntos de casas y cosas que francamente no tenían importancia para el pelinegro

-muy bien, esta es la sala común de Hafflepuff, como tenemos confianza de que son los suficientemente responsables o lo suficientemente inocentes como para intentar hacer algo, cuatro alumnos de primer año estarán ubicados en cuartos individuales que compartirán una pequeña sala y un alumno mayor estará con ustedes para orientarlos en todo lo que necesiten-hablaba el perfecto, mientras todos los recién llegados prestaban atención

Obviamente, Harry no era uno de ellos, en lugar de eso estaba mirando a su alrededor, noto rápidamente una sección de librería, a lo que alzo una ceja, en realidad no esperaba que los tejones tuvieran una biblioteca personal, aunque no se quejaba, sabía que en realidad no le convenía

Miro a los demás miembros de la casa, los cuales los miraban con una sonrisa o curiosidad, según veía, ninguno en realidad era importante o tenía reservas mágicas grandes, por lo que ni siquiera llamaron su atención, aunque una adolescente de pelo rosa llamativo los miraba con una sonrisa, por un solo momento, sus ojos se encontraron, el verde esmeralda de Harry contra el azul cielo de la chica, por un solo segundo, antes de que rápidamente los dos separaron la vista para ver al perfecto

-los estaré esperando a las siete en punto mañana para acompañarlos al gran salón y de ahí llevarlos a sus clases, no lleguen tarde-

-por ese pasillo estarán sus habitaciones las cuales tendrán una placa con el nombre de las personas que estarán ahí, no tomen habitaciones que no sean de ustedes, cuando lleguen ahí el alumno mayor explicara las demás reglas, buenas noches-

Todos los nuevos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos sin chistar, incluso Harry, quien francamente, quiera conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto y ver si serian aliados potenciales

Caminando entre las puertas se dio cuenta de que en realidad era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado, aunque le restó importancia al llegar a la última puerta, la cual tenía su nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír a los otros nombres...

" **Harry Potter-Susan Bones-Hannah Abbott- Nymphadora Tonks"**


	5. Chapter 5: nota

**Yo**

 **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado durante un tiempo, pero he tenido un bloqueo enorme y me cuesta mucho poder darles el seguimiento que tenía planeado a las historias**

 **Espero que me disculpen**

 **Como sea, hago esta nota porque sigo estando indeciso acerca de algunas cosas de esta historia**

 **La primera seria Ron, Hermione y/o Ginny, yo sé perfectamente que Ron es celoso, Hermione odia ser superada y Ginny...pues ni que decir de ella**

 **Pero mi pregunta sería que debería hacer con ellos, no serán amigos de Harry, lo aclaro desde ya**

 **Quisiera darles un futuro más oscuro**

 **Tengo algunas ideas en mente y estoy leyendo otros fics para darme ideas o algo así, pero la opinión a sugerencia se aprecia**

 **La segunda sería si el contrato matrimonial entre los Delacourd y Harry deberia continuar**

 **En lo personal, mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido Harry/Fleur, pero pienso que en esta historia no encajarían mucho a menos que les dé un cambio muy, muy, muy notable en su manera de ser, tanto en Fleur como en Gabrielle**

 **Si al final se decide que debería deshacerlo, ya tengo medidas para que sucedan "accidentes" con ellas**

 **Tal vez una estúpida clausula en letras pequeñas o acciones más..."drásticas"**

 **También necesito su opinión respecto a eso**

 **Y la última seria si debería escribir los primeros años de Harry**

 **En lo personal, tanto en los libros, películas y FanFic siempre me ha sido tedioso leer los primeros años de Harry ya que, si es FanFic, no hay mucha emoción a menos que lo cambien drásticamente y me da mucha, mucha, mucha pereza escribirlo, además, no soy de escenas dramáticas como se pudo ver en la anterior versión de este Fic**

 **Como sea, si quieren que los escriba por mi bien**

 **Y si quieren que me salte hasta años posteriores (posiblemente el cuarto año de Harry) mostrare los momentos que sean relevantes para poder continuar la historia**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, de nuevo una disculpa por todo este tiempo, no estoy dejando ningún Fic, pero no puedo asegurar que tendrán nuevos capítulos en fechas fijas, aunque lo intentare lo mejor que pueda para que no sea tan largo el periodo de espera**

 **Sin más...**

 **Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Quien Sus Vidas**

 **Se despide...**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


End file.
